Rearview mirror of vehicles like automobiles are usually mounted externally on the driver's door and on the passenger's door as well. In order to use the mirror, the driver must look through the side window adjacent the mirror. However, in poor driving condition such as rain, the driver's view through the externally mounted rearview mirror may be obstructed, either because of moisture on the mirror itself or on the window adjacent to the window through which the driver must look.
An object of the present invention is to provide a new rain hood assembly for protecting the externally mounted rearview mirrors on a vehicle and the adjacent window from rain.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rain hood assembly which may be easily, adjustably mounted to the housing or support of the mirror.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a new rain hood assembly for protecting the externally mounted rearview mirrors on a vehicle wherein the rain hood assembly may be adjustable in size for mounting on rearview mirror housings of different size.